


To Know That You're Mine

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, D/s elements, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that Steve surprised Natasha, but the one time he did was well worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know That You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Dragoon Galaxy on FF.net who wanted light bondage, whipping, and what not. Hope you enjoy!   
> If there's anything you wish to see feel free to message me, leave a comment or get in touch via Tumblr! I'm going to attempt to pull away from the D/s-y theme a little as I've already written about four with similar elements, so I'm always looking for new ideas!   
> Thanks so much :D

There are still a few things Steve did that have a habit of taking Natasha by surprise, though they weren't usually sexual, and certainly didn't involve Steve asking to explore an idea of his own.  The first time he brought up that he had a plan was when they were out at dinner, and his face had turned red as Nat’s hair as he asked her whether or not she needed a safe word.  They hadn’t used one for her in some time; even though he was always terrified of hurting her she insisted that she didn’t need one.  She always felt safe with him at her side.  

“I told you Steve, I don’t think I’ll need one with you.”

“Well, pick one anyway, please?” He asked, reaching across the small table to take her hand in his.  She smiled at his kindness.  “It’ll make me feel better.  Please.”

There was something deeper in his eyes, as though he had a plan, but that idea was ridiculous.  What could he possibly be thinking that would involve a safeword?  A certain heat grew in her belly and she swallowed hard, using her free hand to take a deep gulp of the wine they’d picked out.  

“Apricots,” she murmured.  They were her favorite fruit, and though the word made Steve grin she explained that it was unlikely it would ever show up in the bedroom.  “Not unless you’re into that sort of thing,” she teased.  

“You have no idea what I’m into,” he warned her, and again the heat intensified.  Her eyes flashed when they locked onto his, and he called for the check not ten minutes later.  

* * *

It had taken two days for him to come up with the courage to bring his plan to life.  He’d left a note for Natasha on their bed, the pair of them having finally moved in together officially once it got too awkward when they’d have to leave during post-coital snuggling so one could go change for a mission, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she read it.  It asked her to go to the training room in about a half an hour and rather than signing it at the bottom he’d simply written her safeword, as if reminding her that she might need it.  

She could hardly wait, arriving a few minutes early, stomach churning with anticipation as she looked around.  It was empty, strange for a weekday when all the other Avengers were still home, but she wasn’t about to complain.  Biting her bottom lip she moved around the room, trying to search to see whether or not she’d find Steve.  What the heck was he thinking, bringing her here?  Yes, he was into exhibitionism, but she didn’t think that the training room would have been the best.  Anyone could’ve walked in.  

She caught onto the footsteps behind her half a second too late. By that time a scarf had already been wrapped around her eyes and her arms were twisted behind her back.

“No use in struggling, kitten,” a low voice hissed in her ear as strong, familiar hands yanked her out of the room.  Despite his warning not to, Nat had a feeling he was expecting her to do the exact opposite, and who was she to disappoint?  She tried tripping him, growling and whipping her head from side to side as she was dragged, and eventually lifted off of her feet and slung over her attacker’s back.  She knew the strong shoulders she was heaved over, and once her face was hidden from view she grinned.  She was so proud to have taught him everything he knew.  They didn’t move very far, Nat being set down on a mat a few feet away.  Her hands were immediately pulled above her head, and with the skill they’d practiced before she was tied down.  This time the ropes were flexible enough to allow her to be turned over if Steve so chose to, which he did.  With slow fingers he pulled down the yoga pants she’d been prepared to work out in, giving a murmur of approval to find that she wasn’t wearing any panties, and his hands cupped the curve of her ass gently before he brought down one hand firmly against her left cheek.  She cried out in surprise, body jolting, but he quickly soothed it, rubbing the red skin gently.

“Not a sound or I’ll have to gag you,” he murmured.  The ground and mat creaked as she heard him stand up and walk away.  When he came back the dull edge of a knife--she thought it was the same he used before, and the memory of him interrogating her was enough to increase the heat between her legs--was pressed to her skin and he cut his way through the back of her shirt and bra, pulling both above her head.  She swore, about to tell him off when something else hit her skin.  Leather, tassled, and giving her a hell of a better sting than Steve’s hand had, she barely stifled a shout in surprise as her skin burned afterwards.  

Did Steve Rogers, the Captain America, really own a--.

“Yes, you know what this is,” he murmured, tracing her skin with the leather strands, gently enough to make her shiver.  Ohh this was going to be so good.  No wonder he’d wanted her to have a safe word.  She gave a quiet whimper, hoping that was what he was going for.  Judging by the way his hand fisted in her red hair, pulling her back just hard enough to make her whine again, she was right on track.  

“You’ve not been a very good girl,” he whispered, licking the shell of her ear.  Without being able to see she was relying entirely on the way the mat shifted underneath his body, and she forced herself to relax before he brought the cat o’ nine tails back on her other cheek, making her gasp.  If she tensed up it’d only hurt more, and he seemed to relax as well when he realized what she was doing.  It was her way of complying.   

“Am I allowed to answer?” She asked, falling back on her usual sarcasm to see just what limits he wanted to set.  The resounding crack of the leather on her back sounded much worse than it actually felt.  Her skin burned where the leather had hit her and from behind he cupped her mouth before she could cry out.  

“Unless you want to be bad, you’ll speak only when spoken to or I’ll make sure you don’t sit or lay down for weeks on your backside.”  His teeth bit down on her earlobe and she barely contained a cry of surprise and pleasure.  “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Use my name, kitten.”  

Oh she liked that nickname.  “Yes, Steve.”

His low laugh was a blessing to her ears, and she felt the small whip being laid down beside her before she was flipped.  A low hiss of pain issued from behind gritted teeth as she felt the pressure and heat of the training mat beneath her on her hyper-sensitive skin, and she was glad to be blindfolded.  Seeing Steve’s face contorted with concern, which she was sure it was, would’ve ruined it.  That he was smart enough to think about it made her smile.  

“Like that, do you?  You get off on the pain?” Steve asked, trailing the whip down her front.  The cold leather was rough and perfect against her nipples, and he lightly brought it down on her breasts.  She let out a quiet moan, which resulted in a slightly stronger whip on her inner thigh.  

“No sounds, kitten, and don’t you dare finish without permission.  Understood?”

“Yes, Steve.”  

“Good girl.”  He ran a hand through her hair, shifting her legs apart as he positioned himself between her thighs, the mat shifting as he tilted her hips upwards, putting more pressure on where he had hit her backside.  The fine line between the pain of it and the pressure she was sure to get in a moment was enough to have her panting with excitement.  Her back arched as he pressed one finger into her core, and while it wasn’t what she’d been expecting, she wasn’t about to complain as he started stroking her g-spot.  Her whole body shook with the effort to stay silent, and he complimented her on her control as he pulled away.  “You keep this up and I’ll let you come,” he whispered, surprisingly her when his hot breath played against her navel.  She squirmed, hooking her legs around his back.  “If you don’t I’ll keep you going for hours and not let you finish.  Ever.”  

The ropes had begun to burn with her constant shifting, and when he finally sank into her, pushed all the way so his hips were flush against hers, the strain grew harder.  His moans were music to her ears, and to help her keep quiet he stuck his thumb into her mouth.  She sucked it without question, relishing the salty taste of his skin, mimicking how she normally serviced his cock so that his moans grew louder and more strained, his hips rocked against hers as he drove deeper and deeper into her.  

Her orgasm hit her before she even knew what was happening, having been so wrapped up in the rest of her senses going crazy that she’d not forced herself to calm down.  As her body shook and tightened around Steve he pulled out.  She cried out, breaking the second rule within five minutes, her body trembling as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm.  As the world started to piece itself back together and her brain started registering what was happening she was on her knees and the leather of the whip was biting into her backside and lower torso.  It was a little harder than before, more force added but not nearly enough to seriously hurt her.  He was holding back, and Nat gritted her teeth against asking him for more.  He’d ask or hint if he felt comfortable with it.  

“Kitten,” he growled.  “What did you just do?”

“I came, Steve.”  She didn’t have to fake the whimper that cloaked her words, knees shaking with the effort to stay up, breasts dragging against the mat with every strike until her skin was as red as her backside likely was.  The duality of the pain and the aftershocks of the pleasure were wreaking havok on her senses, so when he pushed back into her--harder this time than ever before--she actually bit into the mat beneath her to keep herself from screaming in surprise and pleasure.  He brought the whip against her skin once, twice, three more times, each time demanding that she thank him for it.  The words were choked and forced from her lips, her skin burning in the best of ways.  

“Don’t you dare disobey me again,” he snarled.  “This is for me, not for you anymore.  You had your chance to be good, but you weren’t, were you?”

“No, Steve,” she whimpered, words muffled as they met the rubber surface beneath her.  The hand that had previously held her hip in a grip so tight it was a miracle her bones didn’t break released her to fist in her hair instead, lifting her head until she was bending so far backwards it was borderline unbearable.  

Borderline.  Damn he was good.

“Louder,” he growled, and she shouted it this time.  He released her hair if only to bring his hand over to her throat, adding pressure as he commanded her: “I want to hear you now, kitten.  Tell me how bad you’ve been and how I’m giving you exactly what you deserve.”

She did, babbling mindlessly about how terrible she’d been, how disobedient, her voice go hoarse by the time Steve shouted and stilled within her.  The heat filled her body and it was all she could do not to join in with him.  She didn’t want to ruin it for Steve, and for once he didn’t say a thing, as though he’d come to peace with the idea that once, just once, he wasn’t going to be a gentleman.  It was ruined only by him pulling from her and laying her back down so he could bring his lips to her core and--oh God, she’d never thought he’d do this, lapping at her as though he was determined to get every last drop of come from her body, both his own and hers.  Her toes curled and she held on as long as she could.  Right as Steve was giving her permission to come, however, there was the sound of footsteps stopping just behind them.  

“What the fuck?  You guys didn’t invite me to super sexy times in the workout room?”  

Nat hardly heard the words, already lost in her second orgasm, and she could feel Steve throwing her discarded clothing and his shirt he must’ve removed sometime earlier, though for the life of her she couldn’t remember, atop her to protect her honor, or something.  It’d make sense once she came down she was sure, and once her brain started piecing things together she was able to pay more attention to what the two men above her were saying.

“Invite me next time!” Tony insisted.  “I want to be a part of this, too!  The world is a strange place when Steve Rogers is getting more action than I am.”

“OUT, STARK!”

There were receding footsteps and once the click of the door signified Tony had left Nat heard Steve let out a low puff of air.  She felt him kneel beside her to remove her blindfold, and the bright lights of the training room made her eyes sting at first.  Steve was blushing furiously, his hands already working on the bindings around her wrist.  

“We’re never doing that again,” he muttered.

Like hell they weren’t.  “I don’t mind, Steve,” Nat promised, leaning up to kiss him once she was able to.  

“You’re sure?” He asked, brow furrowed in confusion.  “It doesn’t--you’re not embarrassed that I like--you didn’t even use your safe word.”

“I told you I wouldn’t need it,” she reminded him, cupping the side of his face to kiss him deeply this time, pressing her body to his.  “And honestly I’m not ashamed of my body or what you and I do.  Promise.”  

He smiled and pulled her into his arms.  They stayed like that for a few moments before Nat winced.  “Mind if I go bathe and put something on these?” She asked, motioning to her very sore backside and chest.  Without the pleasure to buffer the pain it was becoming strictly uncomfortable, and with a stream of apologies Steve nodded, hoisting her slowly into his arms.  She took the whip with her, grinning as she looked down at it.  Red and black, good, strong leather, and at the very bottom she could see a small black widow symbol carved into it, a star in the top triangle.  

Cute.  

“So.  Steve Rogers owns a whip.  That’s kinky.” She shot him a wry smile, one eyebrow arched as she looked up at him.  What a terribly wonderful influence she’d become.  

He just blushed.  “Shut up, kitten,” he said, kissing her as he pushed open the door to the attached on bathroom.  

 


End file.
